Kyros
; | jva = Rikiya Koyama | age = 34 (biologically) 44 (legally) }} Kyros was a legendary gladiator, who fought at the Corrida Colosseum until 20 years ago. A great bronze statue of him is held at the Corrida Colosseum. When he was turned into a toy, everyone forgot his existence. After his transformation, he became a , known as "Thunder Soldier of Rage". He is the commander of the . He is also the father of Rebecca, husband of Scarlett and the son-in-law of Riku Dold III. Appearance Kyros is a large muscular man, with long, flowing hair and a pointy beard that points upward. He sported a classic gladiator's helmet, a cape and metallic wristbands, and was also holding a sword. He also possessed a scar on his forehead from his final fight as a gladiator with King Riku and later sacrificed his left leg to help King Riku before he was turned into a toy. As Thunder Soldier, he is a small toy soldier whose body resembles a dark-colored uniform with four buttons. He has a block-shaped head, square eyes with two blush marks painted underneath, a rectangular nose, a small angular mustache, and a hinged mouth. He also has lanky limbs and a wind-up key on his back. He wears a large round hat with the letters "SOL" printed on it. He has a small stub where his left leg used to be, and he wears a roller skate on his right foot which he has trouble balancing on when standing still. He also carries a small toy rifle. Gallery Personality In his younger years, he was shown to be a brutal killer, capable of killing in cold blood and even attacking King Riku. However, he did so in revenge for a dear friend, and keeping himself alive. He actually felt guilty and remorseful about his past as a criminal and felt that he was too unclean and unworthy of many things (such as continuing to interact with Scarlett before their marriage or holding his daughter with his bare hands, the latter making his wife calling him weird), while feeling depressed that the world would remember him as a murderer. During his first appearance, he is very defiant of authority as seen when he was yelling at some police officers. He also appears to be proud to be a toy that brings happiness to people, and gets angry when someone says he is serious, although he knows there are times when he has to be and does so without complaint. Because Sugar failed to make a contract with him, Kyros is the only one who can rebel against the Donquixote Family. As such, he takes his duty as the lone toy who is able to rebel against Doflamingo very seriously, having worked diligently with the Dwarves since his time as a toy in order to save the toys and the Dwarves together. He is kind and helpful towards common people. While he appears to enjoy being a toy, he is saddened by the fact that he cannot shed tears or feel the warmth of a person's touch like people can. When he was raising Rebecca as the Thunder Soldier, he tried his best to make her happy and was not above playing dead, striking strange poses or even singing songs in an attempt to make her happy. In addition, he was shown to be very protective of Rebecca as seen when he protected her from kidnappers and wild dogs. On the other hand, he was potentially overprotective of her given that he often punched anyone who bullied her or tried to give her love letters. In battle, Kyros is a very brutal fighter, as after having returned to his human form, he immediately decapitated Doflamingo's duplicate in an instant and broke Buffalo's neck while mowing down anyone who stood in his way. He is also very determined to save those dear to him, as when Doflamingo prepared to kill King Riku, Kyros immediately freed himself from his Seastone shackles by cutting off his own left leg in the process. Relationships Family Rebecca Rebecca is Kyros' daughter. He always wore gloves when he touched her as he felt he would otherwise sully her because of his past and being branded as a criminal. Despite this quirk, they had a loving and happy relationship. However, because being transformed into a toy wipes out other people's memories of the transformed person, Rebecca neither knows nor remembers who he truly is until he turns back into a human. After Scarlett's death, Kyros watched over and protected Rebecca as the Thunder Soldier. Although Rebecca initially said she hated Soldier for failing to protect her mother, she eventually came to love him since he raised her for 10 years and also taught her how to fight. She wanted to win the Mera Mera no Mi, not only to defeat Doflamingo, but also fulfill her wish of living together with Soldier. He gave her some words of confidence to help her try and get through the tournament. He vows to do whatever he can to protect her, even if it costs him his life. Rebecca is just as determined to protect him. Upon Kyros returning to human form, Rebecca burst into tears of happiness as her memories of her father returned. Upon their reunion for the first time in 10 years, Kyros saved Rebecca from being killed by Diamante as Rebecca shed tears of joy seeing her father again while Kyros stated she no longer needed to fight and he would do that for her. Scarlett Scarlett is Kyros' late wife, whom he loved very much. In the past, she was initially very skeptical about his promotion to being captain of the guards and even wanted nothing to do with him. This changed when Kyros saved her from a kidnapping attempt by pirates and she fell in love with him. Despite her feelings, he was still reluctant to interact with her due to his past as a criminal. To avoid the possible scandal of a criminal getting together with a princess, the Riku family faked Scarlett's death so she could be with him. She had no problem leaving her royal life behind, content to live a modest one with Kyros and their daughter Rebecca. Kyros deeply regrets not being able to save her on the day she died. Not only did he grieved over his wife's death, but was also devastated by the fact that she passed away without any memory of him or that he couldn't feel the warmth of her dying body since he was turned into a toy (experiences that he considered to be a living hell). It was after her death that he devoted himself to protecting Rebecca and is willing to even sacrifice himself for her safety. Riku Dold III Even though Kyros was known as a ruthless killer, Dold showed him mercy even after Kyros attacked him during their first meeting. Initially withdrawn, Kyros eventually opened up to him. He also respected King Riku to the extent that he went easy on him and received a head injury as a result. After battling Kyros in the arena as Ricky, Dold encouraged Kyros to leave the Colosseum and start a new life. The two eventually became in-laws when Kyros married Dold's eldest daughter, Scarlett. Dold approved of this union, helping fake Scarlett's death so they could be together without scandal, and he would visit his family from time to time. Years after Dold's dethronement at the hands of Doflamingo, Kyros plotted against the Shichibukai and sought to restore Dold's honor. Upon returning to his true form, Kyros and Dold had a tearful reunion, with Dold apologizing for not recognizing him ten years ago, while Kyros apologizing for making him wait so long. Kyros also plan to kill Doflamingo for Dold's sake. Viola Viola is Kyros' sister-in-law through his marriage to her sister Scarlett. In the past, she didn't share the distrust Scarlett once placed on him. It is clear from the way he refers to her that he holds her in high regard. Even though she completely forgot about his true identity and their relationship because of his transformation into a toy, she reciprocates those feelings as Kyros (Thunder Soldier) and the dwarves raised and cherished her niece Rebecca in place of her sister. Upon Kyros returning to his human form, Viola broke into tears of joy as her memories for her brother-in-law returned. Friends Franky The soldier has become acquainted with Franky since they share a common enemy in Doflamingo. Because the toy soldier knows about the factory that Franky was searching for, Franky agreed to travel through Dressrosa with him and help him with his plan to free the workers in the factory. After hearing about Doflamingo's atrocities, Franky was more than willing to help the soldier succeed in his rebellion, especially since Franky realized that it was his (and his crew's alliance) that gave false hope to Kyros' rebellion of Doflamingo's resignation from the Shichibukai, leading to their decision of a kamikaze attack. Monkey D. Luffy Due to them both desiring to take down Doflamingo, Kyros immediately warmed up to Luffy and allied with him to save the kingdom. Furthermore, despite being a pirate, Kyros trusts Luffy upon their first meeting mentioning he himself is also an outlaw. Dwarves Kyros is also allied with the dwarves in the fight to overthrow the Donquixote Pirates. Though his human identity has been forgotten almost entirely except by the statue, the dwarves believe him for who he truly was. Kyros has shown to respect and care greatly for the Dwarves, as he was hesitant to abandon them when fighting Gladius. Enemies Donquixote Doflamingo Kyros has nothing but hatred against Donquixote Doflamingo, who not only took the throne by discrediting the Riku Royal Family, but also had a subordinate turn him and many other citizens into toys. Even though Doflamingo is a powerful foe, Kyros remains determined to overthrow him and undo the tragedies that he created. After the Shichibukai falsified the news of his resignation, Kyros and his fellow rebels decided to initiate a decisive attack against him. Upon returning to his human form, Kyros swiftly decapitated what he believed to be Doflamingo. Diamante Kyros holds extreme hatred for Diamante for killing Scarlett and trying to murder his daughter as well, and wishes to kill him with his bare hands. Sugar No direct interaction is seen between the two but Kyros holds disgust for the female Special Officer for depriving him and the other toys of their humanity along with any memory of them within Dressrosa. While planning the uprising to depose the Heavenly Demon he designates her defeat as one of the primary objectives of the operation. Other Dressrosa Citizens During his time as a gladiator, Kyros was initially highly unpopular as he was known as a murderer and a criminal. The crowd would raise an uproar whenever he won, demanding his death instead, something Kyros took deep to heart. However, after he spent several years in the colosseum, the citizens' opinions of him changed for the better. After he achieved 3000 victories, he was acknowledged as a legend. Upon becoming a toy, Kyros is all but forgotten, with only the statue and a lingering legend that some believed to be false. During his existence as a toy, Kyros became a criminal for breaching the law of entering a human house, even if it was to save Rebecca (whom the citizens hate). Even after becoming human again, the citizens did not hesitate to attack Kyros during Doflamingo's "bird cage" game in order to capture him for Doflamingo. On the other hand, they tried reasoning with him by pointing out that their lives and loved ones were at stake. Kyros did charge through them but was hesitant in doing so as he sympathized with their desire to protect what they held dear. Abilities and Powers Even at the young age of 15, he was able to kill two people in a fight and was already proficient in combat in the Colosseum. He is the strongest fighter to have ever fought in the Colosseum, winning 3000 fights while taking only a single hit from "Ricky" though he was holding back his full strength, so it is assumed that he a is extremely proficient combatant. Examples of opponents he has defeated include a giant and a fishman that Kyros fought underwater. Another testament of his strength is shown in how he single-handedly sank the ships of a pirate crew that had kidnapped Scarlett, whereas all of her other guards were easily defeated; as well as Kyros having single-handedly defeated and killed the entire pirate crew, without so much as getting a scratch on himself or his wife scarlett. Kyros also has an enormous amount of stamina, having gone six days without food and still able to fight against several opponents with ease and cut off his own leg and charge at Doflamingo in the process while ignoring the pain. Despite having only one leg, upon returning to human form he was fast enough to take a string clone of Doflamingo by surprise and decapitate the duplicate. He also easily defeated Buffalo with a single move, stopping his high-speed rotation, breaking his neck, and tossing him out of the building. He was well known enough for even Donquixote Doflamingo to offer him to join his crew. He is so powerful, in fact, that even the Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo was forced to resort to a creative diversion to avoid being killed, despite missing most of his leg, as well as still being quite injured from just finished fighting Lao G and Gladius at the same time. Toy Abilities As a toy, he seems to be rather fast and evasive, as he managed to elude the police pursuing him every time, even with one leg. He was able to fight numerous dangers in the past and was a great teacher to Rebecca, as he trained her to be a formidable warrior, fighting without getting hurt or hurting her opponents. However, as his body is a mere toy, it is weak in durability, and as time went by, he continued to break down, with his joints already creaking. * : He used this technique to increase his speed in order to dodge the police's shots. Weapons At age 15, Kyros wielded a makeshift mace made from a pipe with nails sticking out of it. During his time as a gladiator, he wielded a blunted broadsword. He later switched to a sharpened broadsword when he became captain of the guard. As Thunder Soldier, Kyros carries a rifle with him at all times, which he uses in battle either as a firearm or as a club. History Past The Legendary Gladiator Kyros once lived in the slums during his younger years. At the age of 15, he met Riku Dold III after ruthlessly killing two people in a fight. Kyros struck Dold on the head when the king tried to speak with him. Despite that, Dold told his soldiers to stand down and asked Kyros to come with him. Shortly after, Kyros became a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum. After winning several battles, Kyros revealed to Dold that he was only avenging his friend at the slums. Kyros was then told that he would be released if he win 100 battles, a feat he accomplished four months later. However, despite earning his freedom, Kyros decided to stay in the colosseum. He continued to achieve victory after victory. He even fought a giant and a fishman under water. In his fourth year at the colosseum, Kyros achieved 1000 victories. While visiting his friend's grave with Dold, Kyros expressed his sorrow, saying that he would always be known as a beast. He then tearfully wished that everyone would forget about him, a wish that would actually come true years later. After 9 years in the Colosseum, Kyros achieved 3000 victories and remained undefeated, sustaining only one hit from his last opponent, who just happened to be Riku Dold III himself (who was disguised as Ricky). After the match, Dold encouraged Kyros to leave the colosseum, saying that he should not live his life in a cage any longer while noting that he went easy on on him. Because of his might, a statue of him was erected in Corrida Colosseum. At age 25, Kyros became captain of the Dressrosa army. Dold's eldest daughter, Scarlett, wasn't fond of him at first but later fell in love with him after he saved her from pirates. After Scarlett left the royal family by faking her death, Kyros lived together with her in a flower field outside the kingdom and later conceived a child, Rebecca. They lived happily with Dold and Viola coming to visit every once in a while. Life as a Toy On the night that Doflamingo took over the kingdom, Kyros and his family saw the palace burning. After telling his wife and child to wait for him at the Red Flower Field, Kyros went to the palace and confronted Doflamingo, who was holding Dold captive at his feet. While his leg was chained, Kyros was horrified when Doflamingo informed him that he had sent subordinates to kill his wife and child. When Doflamingo was about to execute Dold, Kyros cut off his chained leg and attacked Doflamingo. Sugar intervened and transformed Kyros into a toy, making him her first human victim in Dressrosa. Despite this, he managed to escape the palace with Dold. As a result of his transformation, all memories of him were forgotten and all that was left of his legacy is his statue at the colosseum. However, Sugar forgot to make a contract, so he was able to retain his free will. After saving Dold, Kyros (now known as Thunder Soldier) saved his wife, Scarlett, and his daughter, Rebecca, from a group of armed men led by Diamante. On his way to the Red Flower Field where he told Scarlett and Rebecca to wait for him, he found Diamante shooting his wife down. He cried as his wife died in his arms. Thunder Soldier returned to Rebecca with her mother's body and the food she wanted to give to her. He repented for his failure and after informing her that Doflamingo ascended the throne and was hunting down people connected with the previous king, he swore to protect Rebecca and stay by her side. At first, Rebecca said that she hated him for not protecting her mother, but eventually, she warmed up to him. Thunder Soldier then became her guardian. In the following years, he worked in many jobs to support Rebecca and protected her from wild dogs, bullies, and boys giving her love letters. One day, kidnappers broke into her house, but he was able to fend them off. However, in doing so, he entered a human's house, breaking one of Doflamingo's laws, which turned him into a fugitive. After running away with Rebecca, he taught her how to fight so she could protect herself. After leaving her, he became the leader of an underground movement of rebels against Doflamingo's rule. When Doflamingo falsified the news of his resignation, Thunder Soldier explained it to the dwarves, which turned their joy into utter disappointment. He also had a brief conversation with Rebecca at the colosseum. He tried to dissuade her from entering the tournament for the Mera Mera no Mi, but Rebecca was insistent on participating. In anguish, Rebecca told him that he had no chance against Doflamingo because he was just a one-legged toy. After her outburst, he left while Rebecca cried out in apology. Dressrosa Arc When the tournament for the Mera Mera no Mi started at the Corrida Colosseum, he stood at the entrance and barred children from entering and shot at any that tried to do so. He frightened them away, claiming that blood-fights are not meant to be a show for kids. Later, he was chased by two Dressrosa police officers, but was able to elude them by leaping into the Corrida Colosseum, where only the Donquixote Family has power and police and Marines can not act by law. The soldier then jumped down and offered Luffy and Franky, who were dressed like old men, help with their luggage. After Luffy commented how funny he was, he started falling down comically while laughing to make Luffy laugh. When Franky complained that he was in their way, he became embarrassed. Franky then realized how serious he was, but the toy corrected him by saying that there is no such thing as a serious toy, because toys live to make people laugh. He was later seen sitting next to Franky in the Colosseum among the spectators. When Franky was about to leave to continue with his mission to destroy the factory, the toy asked Franky if he could come along. Franky refused to take him along because he thought the soldier would get in his way. After Franky said that he would interrogate one of the Donquixote Pirate members to obtain the location of the factory, Thunder Soldier warned him that talking about the Donquixote Family like that is considered a taboo in the kingdom. He then suggested to Franky that they should discuss the matter elsewhere. Later, in the corridors of the Colosseum, the toy soldier revealed that he himself was also planning to destroy the factory, and that he had been secretly preparing with his comrades. Franky once again asked where the factory is so he could destroy it right away. However, the toy insisted that they first rescue the people working inside the factory. He also said that their tactic is very important, since the destruction of the factory will also bring the fall of Dressrosa as well. He then told Franky that if he had the courage to oppose Donquixote Doflamingo, he would explain the history of Dressrosa. The toy soldier and Franky then left the Colosseum and made their way to the flower field. While riding on Franky's shoulder, the toy soldier was spotted by Rebecca, who called out to him. After Rebecca tearfully expressed her determination to win the tournament and her wish to live together with him, he replied that a crying warrior would not win any tournament. With that said, the toy soldier and Franky continued on towards their destination. He later explained to Franky about the two laws that Doflamingo enacted after becoming king ten years ago. Franky then asked him about how he and the other living toys came to be. Kyros revealed that the living toys are in fact humans who were turned into toys by a Devil Fruit user who came to Dressrosa alongside Doflamingo, and that and the human citizens have forgotten who the toys originally were. Before Franky could ask any more questions, the two saw the Flower Hill and Thunder Soldier said that they will talk more there. The toy soldier then brought Franky to the Riku Royal Army Headquarters hidden beneath the flower field, where he introduced Franky to the dwarf army. Once Usopp, Robin, and the dwarves from Green Bit arrived at the headquarters, Kyros gave his speech about overthrowing Doflamingo. Afterwards, Gancho explained the history of the dwarves from centuries ago, including their enslavement by the Donquixote Family and their liberation by the Riku Family after the Void Century. Once Gancho finished his story, Robin asked Thunder Soldier about Rebecca and her grandfather. The toy soldier explained the incident ten years ago which caused the former Riku King to lose all trust from the citizens of Dressrosa. When Usopp asked him who he was, the toy soldier revealed himself to be Rebecca's father. After this revelation, Usopp started wondering how he could be related to the former king, but the toy soldier ignored him and started telling the story of Dressrosa's tragedy in detail. After finishing his story about Doflamingo's takeover, he further explained that Riku Dold still lives because his daughter, Viola, would aid the Donquixote Pirates' on the condition that the former king is spared. The toy soldier went on saying that Dold and Viola must have suffered greatly and that goes for the former soldiers as well. He also said that some of the toys are beginning to lose their memories. However, they still remembered their hatred for Doflamingo and Kyros planned on recruiting them for the rebellion. He then expressed his despair of Doflamingo's fake resignation. As he goes into detail about how at first they were overjoyed at his "resignation", he mentions the fact that this being false information was what drove he and the dwarves to plan a rebellion. Thunder Soldier then explained the plans for the upcoming assault, which he named Dressrosa Operation S.O.P. He informed Franky, Robin, and Usopp about a hidden underground world where the factory and trade port are located and explained that they are going to infiltrate through an underground tunnel that the rebels spent a year digging. Other than destroying the factory and the port, the operation also includes taking out Sugar, the Devil Fruit user who turned humans into toys. He stated that by defeating Sugar, her powers will be undone and that will be essential for the operation's success. The rebels then finally commenced the operation. Since Franky was too big to fit in the secret tunnel, Thunder Soldier explained that he could enter the underground world through the toy house. While Franky went on that route, Thunder Soldier, the dwarves, Usopp, and Robin entered the tunnel and began their infiltration. Thunder Soldier hoped that Franky would be alright fighting his way in. Once they reach the end of the tunnel, they arrived at the trade port. Thunder Soldier and a few dwarves later separated from Usopp, Robin, and the majority of the rebels to go to the royal palace to attack Doflamingo as soon as Operation S.O.P. was completed. At the lift, he attacked a group of Doflamingo's men. After reminiscing about the times he trained Rebecca, he declared that he wanted a peaceful country so his child can live happily. The toy soldier and his group of dwarves later boarded the lift and when they reached mid-way to the palace, they engaged in battle with Lao G, but they seemed to be outmatched. The lift later reached the palace and Lao G continued to have the upper hand. When the palace shook due to Pica confronting Luffy's group, Baxcon, Nubon and Daikon managed to pin Lao G down. Kabu then urged Thunder Soldier to continue going after Doflamingo, and they proceeded together with Rampo. After fighting through several of Doflamingo's men, Thunder Soldier, Kabu, and Rampo were intercepted by Gladius. After the officer easily subdued the two dwarves, he caught Thunder Soldier before he can escape. The toy soldier was then saved from certain demise by the timely arrival of Luffy and Viola. Luffy knocked Gladius away with a Jet Stamp and the three escaped through a window. They later reach the second floor where Doflamingo was located. While hiding from sight right outside the suit room, Thunder Soldier saw Riku Dold III and was glad to see him safe. He then waited for Leo's group to complete their operation. He found a sword that he can use once he became human again. While waiting, he reminisced about the time he first met Riku Dold III and his history as a gladiator. Thunder Soldier was then beginning to worry when Gladius and his men were approaching the second floor. He also spoke to Luffy about his realization that he and his crew were pirates but also commented that it was reassuring that they share the same goal. When Sugar's curse broke, Thunder Soldier transformed back into Kyros. He then wasted no time charging into the room. After tearfully apologizing to Dold for making him wait for ten years, Kyros took Doflamingo by surprise and decapitated him. Kyros then cut down Doflamingo's subordinates present in the room. Buffalo attempted to attack Kyros, but the former gladiator easily defeated him. After freeing Dold, everyone was surprised to see Doflamingo still alive. It is then revealed that the Doflamingo that was decapitated was only a copy. As Kyros attempted to attack the copy again, the real Doflamingo appeared behind him and tried to behead him with a kick, slicking the royal palace in the palace. Luffy managed to save Kyros from a fatal blow. Doflamingo and his copy launched another attack but Luffy and Kyros jumped out of the way. After Doflamingo fought off Luffy, Pica threw Kyros, Luffy, Law, Viola, and Riku Dold III out of the palace. They later watched as Doflamingo initiated his "Birdcage" plan. Doflamingo trapped everyone on Dressrosa and forced them into a survival game. He coaxed them to go after twelve certain people by putting a price on their heads. Kyros was included in Doflamingo's hit list. Kyros went after Doflamingo alone while fighting through anyone who tried to claim his head. He was later confronted by armed citizens, who demanded that Kyros surrender. Having important business to deal with, Kyros charged through them. Kyros later reached the new King's Plateau and climbed up to the first level. He then went to the second level through a shortcut Luffy made and managed to hitch a ride on Cavendish's horse, much to his chagrin. As Cavendish yelled at Kyros to get off, Kyros was shocked when Luffy informed him that Rebecca was heading for the fourth level. Kyros reminded Luffy that Rebecca is on Doflamingo's hit list, but Luffy assured him that one of his crewmates was with her. After calming down, Kyros explained his intent to kill Diamante. When the other colosseum fighters banded together, they created an opening for Kyros, Luffy, and Cavendish to go through. While Farul charged towards the third level, Kyros, Luffy, Law, and Cavendish briefly argued over who will be the one to defeat Doflamingo. Once they reached the third level, they found giant toy soldiers standing in their way. After Farul was gravely injured by one of the toys, the group prepared to battle them. Just then, Robin, Bartolomeo, and Gladius fell from the sky and landed in front of them. Robin and Bartolomeo held back Gladius and the army of toys to enable Kyros, Luffy, Law, and Cavendish to continue towards the fourth level, where Rebecca would be waiting. Bartolomeo used his ability to create a stairway to the fourth level. After cutting down some of the giant toys, Kyros ran ahead of Luffy. Kyros reached the sunflower field just in time to save Rebecca from Diamante. Kyros then told Rebecca that she would not need to fight anymore. Once Luffy and Law caught up and Law removed his handcuffs, Kyros told them to go ahead while he fights Diamante. Once Kyros gave Diamante a cut on the face, the latter retaliated with "Army Bandera", making the ground ripple. Major Battles * Kyros vs. Corrida Colosseum gladiators (3000 times) **Kyros vs. Ricky * Kyros (as Thunder Soldier) vs. Diamante * Kyros (as Thunder Soldier) vs. Doflamingo's subordinates * Kyros (as Thunder Soldier), Kabu, and the Tontatta Tribe dwarves vs. Lao G * Kyros (as Thunder Soldier) vs. Gladius (interrupted by Monkey D. Luffy) * Kyros vs. Donquixote Doflamingo * Kyros vs. Buffalo * Kyros vs. Dressrosa citizens * Kyros vs. giant toy soldiers * Kyros vs. Diamante Anime and Manga differences Whereas in the manga, his statue is bronze, it appears to be made of stone in the anime. Trivia * Kȳros (Κῦρος) is a Greek name meaning "authority", "prestige", or "validity". It is Latinized as Cyrus, which most notably refers to Cyrus the Great. * Part of the inscription on his statue reads "King of Gladiators. Pancratium". Pancratium was an Ancient Greek martial art combining aspects of boxing and wrestling, introduced in the Greek Olympic games in 648 BC. * As an one-legged toy soldier, he is similar to the titular character of the fairytale "The Steadfast Tin Soldier". * Due to the 10 years he spent as a toy, Kyros did not age physically, as his appearance upon reverting to his true form did not show any signs of aging. Therefore, he is biologically 10 years younger than he is chronologically supposed to be. References Site Navigation es:Kyros fr:Kyros it:Kyros Category:Humans Category:Toys Category:Male Characters Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Riku Family Category:Swordsmen Category:Amputees Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies